The Garuda
The Garuda is the cousin to Ashashree 'The ''phoenix' But he possessed more brute strength than ever.. He is the meanest creature that has ever walked the planet and his will cannot be alter are control by any means. It has been confirmed that he can suffer more damage than anyother creature or divine and still been able to win almost ever battle.He is the only one that has been able to come face to face agianst the God Atlas and god Zackariya_itachi. Personality He show no sign of remorse against his enemies , he will do what ever it takes to win his battles Powers Absolute Strength - He possesses an unlimited strength, he can even shatter parts of a planet, he can even out match atlas super strength and the phoenix it self. Malevorous - He can feed of your ''emotions such as fear, anger, hatred, jealousy, and aggression to boost his stamina, strength and speed depending on the level. Garuda Physiology - he possesses the ability of the garuda. He have the golden body of a strong human with red or golden wings, and an eagle's beak, large enough to block out the sun. Divine Lightning Manipulation - He can dive in the sky and summon and storm cloud then absorb the lighting into his fist and instantly killed anyone. Electricity Absorption - it has been confirmed that he can absorb numerous amount of lightning so he can utilize it in some way, such as increasing his speed, converting the electrical energy into some other form of energy, using it to regenerate him self. Sky Lordship - He have complete control over the sky with this ability he can use its elements in some ways over the opponents Hatred Empowerment - He gain his strength from his or other's hatred. The more hate is around him are near by him the stronger he become. Supernatural Condition - His superior can even out match that of a phoneix or a god it self can even push his self througth a method of training. God Mode - Once he have the stone of divine he can transformed into a even more powerful form then ever nothing will ever stand in his path that also will make him unstoppable in physical combats and nearly unstoppable in a battle. He can also withstand numerous of blows. Human Disguise - He can take on an ordinary human appearance and can even make him self accendentally weaken him self. Divinity - He have the power and strength of the Divine and able to draw some power from them, How ever cannot surpass them. Hell-Fire Breath - He can breath fire from hell in any way, shape or form depending how strong the effect is can instanly kill anyone. Hell-Fire Manipulation - He can manipulate flames of Hell, which is inextinguishable by normal means. The flames are also far more intense than normal flames, they can incinerate anything to the point of leaving absolutely nothing. Reflective Immutability - He can be highly immune to all alterations and transfering them to others like It notably applies to any ill effect: physical, mental, emotional, spiritual, magical, power-induced and his soul cannot absorb. Ultimate Invincibility - Once he in his God mode he is currently unbeatable and he can only be in that state once he is empowered by the stone Death Transferal - Has long as he obtain this ability he can not die at all, how ever he must be around someone else to take place of his death instead of him. Psychic Shield - As a effect due to his stone he can block out telepathics and telepthy and other mental powers and he Can often still be affected by psionic powers, unless psionic shield is very strong. Causality Manipulation - This ability allows him to active and passive. Active applications consist in manipulating causality "on the fly," he can adapt it to the momentary needs of every situation like with a finger snap he could normally causes sound and kinetic force could instead cause a sun explosion or massive resurrections. Another possibility he could instantly erase anything from existence, by making its existence the cause of its own nonexistence. Divine Sight - He have increase his vision that allows him to see across a planet are the universe. Luck - He has constantly good luck and has been surviving countless death situation. Inner Power - in order to gain access to unlimited power he must obtain his stone to push the hidden strength within them and amplify it, gaining much untold power. Omega Physiology - It has been confirmed he is able to evolve into a superior god, obtaining a new physiology and becoming immensely powerful. Omnicompetence - He can handle all situations or matters, regardless of the problem, situation or conflict and have the needed skill, knowledge, experience Equality - If your more powerful than him he can make a target their equal by bringing that person to their level or by rising to their level. The user can make an even match against anyone. Solar Empowerment - He gain strength and become more powerful near are around the Sun. Ash Resurrection - At death he can turn his body to ash and It is a passive ability, so it happens the instant the user is killed. Omnicounter - He can split sections where it counters that all original positions with opposites. It opposes basically anything with its direct opposites and existence with nonexistence, life with death, fire with water, or fake with real vice versa. Ultipotence - Once he has all 7 stone he will have ultimate / endless raw power allowing to achieve anything and everything without any limits, except getting knowledge out of nowhere. Powered Form - He cannot use anyone of his true powers unless he have all 7 stones . Binding Spell - It has not been confirmed has how he learn this ability he can bind even powerful entities than him self including the grim reaper are the four horseman are starbeings. Weakness He must not have the Crystal Gems to have raw power. The garuda is most weak and vulnerable in human form. The Kundalini awakening : This technique is a very special power one must least have learn the 5 based ability, Satya, Suparna, Garuda, Tarkshya, Vihageshwara, These five vayus through yoga can be controlled through Pranayama which can lead to higher levels of consciousnes and kill the Garuda forever. May be weakened when not in direct sunlight. Must have a special type of sword with the Garuda Blood on it and stab the beast in the heart to kill it for ever. May need a large amount of energy to get back into his garuda form are need to be near are around a certain type of sun its not cannon if its the solar eclipse are solar storm. Gallery Rrr.jpg 7gems.jpg Garuda 2.jpg Garuda 1.jpg Category:Male Characters Category:Beast Category:Divine Beings Category:Wind-Based Character Category:Resurrected Characters Category:Level 10 Category:Human Category:Evil Category:Story